battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Catman (Uber Rare Cat)
Catman is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes, Uberfest, Epicfest, Air Busters, and Best of the Best events. True Form added in 7.3 resists Curse and deals massive damage to Relic Enemies. Cat Evolves into Dark Catman at level 10. Evolves into Ultimate Catman level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Deals massive damage to Alien and Floating enemies. (Angel and Alien in evolved form, Relic and Alien in True Form) *High health *Good range, with area attacks. *Decent movement speed. *Good amount of knockbacks. *True Form is immune to Curse. *Good attack power *Good DPS Cons *Low attack rate. *Long recharge time. *High price. Strategy/Usage *For levels like the alien floors of Heavenly Tower and Cats of the Cosmos, this cat will make it seem like a joke. For most levels, Catman can easily take down usual Alien enemies without a problem. However, he may be faced with a long range enemy such as Galactic Overseer Nyandam or Spacefish Jones. In these cases, Catman shouldn't be used UNLESS he can tank all the damage. His true form can be very useful against Relic Bun-Bun, as long as he is properly protected. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3680 *Chapter 2: $5520 *Chapter 3: $7360 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A tall humanoid cat with a white mask and cloak, underneath which he wears a suit of armor. Before his attack, he disappears into his cloak before suddenly reappearing to punch the ground. Small orange feathers trail behind him while he moves. *Evolved Form: Wears a black mask and cloak instead. The ears on his mask are larger, his cloak is larger, and his armor is heavier on his arms and legs. Large black shards trail behind him when he moves. When attacking, his entire face briefly goes black except for his eyes. *True Form: Similar to his Evolved Form, but more detailed. His ears and cloak are even larger and more jagged, his armor is much heavier, and orange light permeates his form. Black shards and orange electricity trails behind him when he moves. When attacking, his entire face briefly goes black except for his eyes, and the orange lights on his mask flash. Trivia * His name and both of his forms, especially his evolved form, reference DC's superhero Batman. *His special ability to deal triple damage to alien and floating enemies is a reference to DC's superhero Superman, as Batman has access to Superman's weakness, Kryptonite. *Though a coincidence, this unit shares its name with the Catman character from Fairy Oddparents. *The first Anti-Relic Uber Super Rare. Gallery catmandescription.png|Normal form description (EN) darkcatmandescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) 196d-1.png|Normal form description (JP) 196d-2.png|Evolved form description (JP) 196a-1.png|Normal form attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/197.html ---- Units Release Order: << Mekako Saionji | Psychocat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Curse Immunity